U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,320 to Richard Blount discloses an electric multiple flash arrangement comprising a housing with two groups of flash lamps which are arranged one above the other end electrically separated from each other but which emit light in the same direction, and a connector is provided at each end of the housing for contact-making insertion into a socket provided on a camera so that the lamps of the top lamp group farthest away from the camera can be ignited, one after the other, the current paths from one ignitable flash lamp to the next within each group being initially interrupted by a radiation switch and then completed by the ignition of a flash lamp and closing of said radiation switch. The lamps are connected to a circuit board which carries the sequential flashing circuitry and is provided with the connectors for attachment to a camera. In a known multiple flash arrangement of this kind, eight flash lamps are provided on the circuit board. These flash lamps are arranged in two rows of four lamps, one above the other. The flash lamps are electrically connected in such a way that first the upper four can be ignited. Only when the arrangement has been turned through 180.degree. and the other connector inserted into a socket on a camera can the four lower flash lamps -- now the upper ones -- be ignited. The purpose of this is to have the flashing lamps relatively high above the camera lens, to eliminate or reduce the undesirable "red-eye" effect. When the top four flash lamps have been ignited, no further flash will be fired on releases of the camera shutter unless the user remembers to turn the arrangement through 180.degree. and insert it again into the camera socket. Faulty exposure of the film is the unfortunate result if he forgets.